


Una libreria per due

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flash Fic, M/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [M3 - Le Figure Libreria]
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Una libreria per due

**Author's Note:**

> [M3 - Le Figure Libreria]

Iniziativa: COW-T 10, Quinta settimana  
M3: Le Figure Libreria  
Parole: 500

James Carstairs è il co-proprietario della libreria "Le figure" a Londra, anche se il pomeriggio imparte lezioni private di violino.  
Torna da una di questa, entra dal resto dopo l’orario di chiusura alla clientela, mentre si toglie la giacca scura affidandola all’appendiabiti, non vedendo quella persona ad accoglierlo, si dirige spedito dentro la libreria, dopo aver preso in braccio Church che si è avvicinato esigendo la sua dose quotidiana di carezze e attenzioni.  
«Will? Will, dove sei?» chiama.  
«Jem, ci sono riuscito!» ode.  
«Oh, benissimo – afferma James, passando uno scaffale colmo di vecchi tomi per raggiungerlo – Hai trovato il nome della protagonista».  
«Esatto. Come già sai, ci ho pensato su tutti i giorni e finalmente ecco uno che mi piace: Tessa. Che ne pensi di Tessa? È il diminutivo di Theresa».  
«Piace molto anche a me. Potrei esserne geloso».  
«Geloso? E perché?» s’interroga distrattamente Will.  
Sotto quegli occhi azzurri, sorpresi e fissi su di lui, Jem lascia andare Church e prende posto nella sedia accanto per poter ricambiare il suo sguardo, ignorando mucchi di fogli volanti sparpagliati su tutta la superficie del tavolo e pieni di appunti. E vorrebbe ridere della sua momentanea confusione e dell’aspetto trasandato che l’altro tiene in quel momento, davvero adorabile e fascinoso come sempre, ma invece si limita a tendere le mani per sistemargli la camicia abbottonata male. Basta questa gentile premura a risvegliare l’intuito sopito di Will, a fargli capire da solo il motivo: per pensare al racconto non ha accolto il suo amato come si deve, ma sa come rimediare a tale mancanza.  
« _Huanyíng huílái Jian. Wo ài ni_ ».  
In verità a Jem non importa che la camicia immacolata di Will sia in disordine ed è più che felice di sporgersi in avanti, di sentirsi bisognoso di coccole come il suo gatto, di perdersi in un bacio che sa di loro – profondo come il destino che li lega, tormentato come il mare in burrasca, infinito come il cielo che vede ogni giorno riflesso nei suoi occhi.  
James è il primo a cui sia concesso rimirarli la mattina appena svegli, l’ultimo prima di addormentarsi la notte, l’unico a specchiarsi e a vedere in essi la stessa anima legata e condivisa. Il loro idillio personale si interrompe dopo almeno un minuto, quando il gatto persiano si vendica graffiando William con una zampata sulla gamba. Il malcapitato soffoca un gemito e si stacca a malincuore da Jem, rivolgendo a Church un’espressione imbronciata.  
«Questo gatto malefico mi detesta! Non ti posso neanche sfiorare», sbotta tornando ai suoi fogli svolazzanti. Per nulla arrabbiato o in imbarazzo, Jem prende di nuovo in braccio la bestiola e replica serafico: «Mi sono sbagliato, Will. Prima ho fatto un errore di valutazione: il più geloso sembra Church».  
«Appunto. Io stanotte chiudo a chiave la porta: non lo faccio entrare nella nostra camera», borbotta.  
Infine Jem, udendo l’ultima frase, non si trattiene più e scoppia a ridere.  
I suoi amori sono veramente fantastici: lui non cambierebbe quella vita con nessun'altra.

Nota finale: Faccio coming out, la Heronstairs è il mio amore segreto.  
Generalmente li ho scritti più come bromance, ma come coppia li adoro oltre ogni immaginazione. Se penso che presto leggerò La Catena d’Oro, mi sento male XD  
Ah, la frase in cinese significa: Bentornato Jian. Ti amo.  
Mi sono affidata al traduttore, chiedo venia se è sbagliata.


End file.
